Waiting
by ccsgirl12
Summary: Ever wondered what happened while Sherlock and John were waiting for the journalist to come to her flat? Oh yes, Johnlock. Reichenbach Fall


Summary: Ever wondered what happened while Sherlock and John were waiting for the journalist to come to her flat? Oh yes, Johnlock. (Reichenbach Fall)

* * *

AN: I was looking for a story like this but I couldn't find one Dx So I wrote one :3 Here it is! Not the best ._. just came up with it quickly lol so yeah, enjoy :) Review&Fav pooooor favoooor

_I don't own sherlock yada-yada. :u  
_

* * *

_**Waiting**_

Sherlock was calculating how much time it would take for her to come to her flat but his thoughts were interrupted by hearing awkward inhaling and exhaling coming from his left.

"Are you alright?" Sherlock asked John while they were waiting in the dark. Waiting for that repulsive journalist to come through the door and stop her in her tracks.

John mumbled something within the lines of "Yeah, yeah, 'course I'm fine" and inhaled once again.

Of course, Sherlock asked to reassure his friend. He knew he wasn't fine. He could not see his face in the dark to deduce his facial expressions but by the sound of his shaky voice, he could tell his flat mate was not 'fine'.

"What's wrong-"

"I-I don't know Sherlock!" John stammered quickly, trying to catch his breath. Sherlock was thrown off by this. He feels John's arm shaking with the handcuffs.

Barely above a whisper, John started "I – I guess this is all a little bit too much to take in all so quickly. I mean, we did just run away from the police, run through the streets hiding like we're criminals, jump in front of bus, and just saw a man die for us. Now the police are after us." By the time John finished his speech, he noticed he was clenching Sherlock hands, a little too hard.

"Sorry." Good thing they were in the dark. Sherlock couldn't see him blushing. He left the part out where he was really confused about his feelings of his flat mate. Ever since the pool incident, things have been popping up to mind. Things regular straight people shouldn't think of. But how couldn't he? The whole world thought they were a couple! Running through the streets, holding hands, being so intimately close while hiding in shadows of building, adrenaline running through his body, or course his hormones were on roller-coaster. And now being in a room, handcuffed together, in the dark, wasn't helping either.

He tried releasing his hand from Sherlock's but Sherlock didn't let him. John felt his heart skip a beat.

"Calm down John, everything is going to be alright."_ Oh. He thinks holding my hand is going to help me relax, right. That's it, nothing else._

John closed his eyes and tried to calm his breathing.

"I don't know why I can't keep my composure. I feel ridiculous-"

"We've been running non-stop for the night; your body just needs to re-energize itself." Sherlock stated.

He tried rubbing his thumb on John's hand to reassure him but felt John tense up. He could barely see John's silhouette move in the dark. John leaned down and started rubbing his free hand behind his neck, dragging it to his own left cheek. Sherlock wasn't good with people showing emotion. He thought it was rather 'unnecessary'. John was the exception though. He felt uneasy seeing John struggle by himself. Seeing such a strong man have a weak moment was unusual. He wanted to help. He wanted to show John he was there for him. He wanted to show that he was there.

_"You look sad, when you think he can't see you."_

Instinctively, Sherlock tilted his body towards John and brushed his left hand away from his left cheek. John was too light headed to react to this. Sherlock carefully brought John's face close to his and kissed his right cheek.

"Everything is going to be alright" Sherlock whispered in the dark. John couldn't register what had just happened. All he knows is that that kiss regained his regular breathing. John being all flustered and light headed, slowly dragged his free hand up and tried finding Sherlock's face. He found his shoulder, and tilted his body towards him too.

He found his neck, and without thinking twice, he slowly started bringing his face down towards his. His eyes fluttering to close, feeling Sherlock's breath on his lips. Good thing he couldn't see Sherlock's face in the dark. It would have been awkward. He paused for a split second, still having his eyes closed, and came back to reality. By the time he could register what he was doing; Sherlock dipped in and closed the gap between them.

His lips were so soft and cold against his. A million things were running through his head but all he could do was kiss him back and slowly drag his hand from Sherlock's neck onto his coat, clenching it for dear life. He tilted his head and the kiss deepened. Sherlock parted his lips a bit and John saw this as an opportunity and went for it. Wow. This felt amazing. Who knew Sherlock would be such a good kisser?

His thoughts were cut off by the sound of keys at the front door.

John quickly pulled away making a muffled noise, letting go of his coat. Sherlock did the exact same thing. John got into a slump posture while Sherlock was busy trying to find one, and decided crossing his legs would be a good idea. When they heard her pause in front of her door, it was then when John realized they were still holding hands. He quickly let go and Sherlock got the hint. Both started tapping their fingers on their legs, as if they were impatient and bored waiting for her.

She opened the door and turned on the light.

"Too late to go on the record?"

_The end_ :D


End file.
